


we'll be safe and sound

by asteronomic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Other, comfort and reassurance, kenma in uni, nb kenma, talks about the future, third year hinata, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteronomic/pseuds/asteronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"What’s it like? Can I deal with it? Am I good enough?” Hinata’s speaking faster now, sitting up to look at Kenma with wide eyes. “I’m not good at school stuff, I’m not like Tsukishima or Yamaguchi, I’m only good at volleyball and sport–"</p>
</blockquote>or, hinata gets anxious about the Future
            </blockquote>





	we'll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> for whattaurl on tumblr

“I’m so sorry, Kenma, I had no idea it was going to be like this, the weather man said it’d be sunny, I wanted to take you hiking, and you came all the way from Tokyo, I’m so sorry–" 

 "It’s fine,” says Kenma, hugging Shouyou’s waist as he throws his arms around them, pulling them into his house. “I wanted to get out of Tokyo, anyway. It’s overwhelming when it’s hot." 

Shouyou hasn’t grown since Kenma last saw him. It amuses them - his hair has grown longer, a shoulder-length mess of copper curls, covering his eyes and giving him the appearance of an orange sheepdog, but he remains the same one hundred and sixty-five-ish centimetres he had the last time they met. _Never change, Shouyou._

 "Video games?” he asks, shaking wet hair out of his eyes and pulling an overexcited Natsu off Kenma. 

 "Video games,“ they confirm. 

* * *

Under a heap of blankets, Shouyou lies across Kenma’s legs, exhausted after his tenth defeat. 

” _Why_ are you so good at Mario Kart? It’s not _fair_.“ He’s whiny, and it’s adorable. 

 "Practice, I guess." 

” _Hmph_.“ He finds Kenma’s hand under the blanket heap and grips it. "Can I ask you a question?" 

Unusually hesitant, for Shouyou. "Mmm." 

 "What’s it like, university? Can I deal with it? Am I good enough?” He’s speaking faster now, sitting up to look at Kenma with wide eyes. “I’m not good at school stuff, I’m not like Tsukishima or Yamaguchi, I’m only good at volleyball and sport–" 

 "It’s hard. Yes, and yes.” Kenma sighs. They probably should have expected this. He’s has been excited about going to Tokyo since he was accepted into the university he wanted to, but three months away and he’s having doubts - it’s very Shouyou. (They probably did the same a year ago, but that’s irrelevant.) “It’s hard, but you can do it. Bokuto did it, so you can, too. Your grades have improved a lot since I met you, Yachi called me crying about how proud she was." 

"But what if-" 

"What if there’s someone much better than you? What if you’re not as good as you thought you were? What if you’re way below average? You’ve dealt with all that before. If you’re really stuck, just remember what you’ve already done to drag yourself out of that kind of stuff.” They pause. “Or just call me and I’ll help you. Also kiss you." 

Shouyou looks at Kenma with those wide, scared eyes for a second longer, then smiles - it’s slow, starts small, grows into a beam that lights up his face. "Kenma, thank you!” he says, throwing himself onto them and hugging them again. “I’ll do it, I’ll show Tsukishima who’s really the best!" 

_That’s not really the point of university_ , Kenma wants to say - but since Shouyou is lying on his stomach, he settles for a long-suffering ” _mmmph_ “.

**Author's Note:**

> anna's first kenhina lmao, sorry bokuto  
> send me requests on tumblr @mxkaelas


End file.
